


My Little Brother "Yamzo"

by macabrecabra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also Yamzo is involved, brothers being brothers, it has a bit of a potty mouth which is why it gets teen rating to be safe c:, this is sort of cute and feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrecabra/pseuds/macabrecabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your brother dresses a yam up to look like you to make a point, you know he might not be too pleased about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Brother "Yamzo"

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Achaka/pseuds/Achaka called Hanzo a potato in one of their comments on another fic of mine. Then I said that maybe one day he would become sweeter inside and become a yam.
> 
> Then I said I would write a fanfic involving a yam Hanzo. Then this happened. 
> 
> That is the history of where this piece comes from and I hope you enjoy. I am honestly surprised with how feely it turned out for a yam dressed as Hanzo being involved!

There were many things in life that Hanzo had seen. He had seen the best and the worse of humanity. The wars that put people out in the streets, homeless and destitute, screaming the name of loved ones to the gentle smiles of mothers minding their children in the part for a festival day in the softest of spring light. The full breadth of human potential had been laid out before him.... and then there was Genji.

 

Genji who's now greatest contribution to the world was to dress up a yam he had bought to look like Hano, complete with a sticker of a dragon on the side of it as a poor replica of his tattoo and put the stupid thing in the center of the table as if he was in silent protest of something.

The cyborg was staring him down, hands folded, just waiting for him to comment. 

Hanzo just stood there, debating if it would be better to just walk away and ignore the yam on the table that was a rough effigy of himself with its glued on tuff of yarn hair, tiny little robe, and glued on plastic bow and angry little face drawn in with a scribble under the lip he supposed was to be a beard. However Hanzo knew if he did walk away, Genji was going to go out of his way to make him feel guilty about it.

Genji, when he wanted to make a point, would make his point or he would bring you down with him one way or another.

“What is this about then,” Hanzo finally asked tiredly.

“Its Yamzo,” Genji said simply, “The replacement brother,”

“You cannot replace your own flesh and blood with a yam, Genji,” Hanzo drawled, “No sooner than you can put yourself up for adoption by sitting on a box on the curb,”

“I probably would have been adopted if father hadn't come out and adopted me again first. Besides, mother always did tell me she found me in a garbage can,” Genji shot back, tilting his head. 

Hanzo let out a long suffering sigh, “She used to tell us both that when she was upset. Garbage can, graveyard, dumpster, someone left us on the front porch, what have you, but she didn't mean it,”

Genji crossed his arms, “Maybe not for you but when your fifteen and about to go out with a girlfriend and your mother tells you to be safe and don't make another mistake like you, you start to really wonder!”

“Genji, it is a mother's job to say these things. She used to ask me where her grandkids were and keep questioning if I was sleeping with men,” Hanzo drawled.

That earned a snicker from Genji, “You still haven't produced any,”

“No, I figured you probably handled that,” Hanzo shot back moving to take a seat to pick up the 'Yamzo'.

Genji put a hand to his chest, “That hurt Hanzo. I was responsible!”

Hanzo just stared at Genji silently, turning the little yam version of himself around on the table to also stare judgingly at Genji, folding his hands. He didn't say a word. The judgment in his eyes was all that was needed to make Genji slump down with a grumble, “Don't give me that look brother! You know I only dated like one or two girls in my early youth! I couldn't even drive them anywhere and you came to every date, sitting in the back keeping an eye on things!”

“True, you did seem like men a great deal,” Hanzo admitted with a slight nod.

“That you seemed to have a problem with if I recall correctly,” Genji responded.

Hanzo's eyes narrowed, “I had no problem with your desire to be with men and whatever you did with your partner. What caused me so much annoyance was coming home to find you and your partner in my bed!”

“...it was dark and I was drunk. All the bedrooms look the same and it was only twice!” Genji defended holding up his hands.

“Every week. Every week I would have to burn the sheets,” Hanzo responded grimly, eyes narrowed, “At least that has come to a stop,”

“I've become an older, wiser man,” Genji paused though as Hanzo gave him an unbelieving look, “What?”

“You made a yam version of me and named it Yamzo,” Hanzo responded lifting up the small thing.

Genji snorted, “You clearly don't understand the complex metaphor it stands for and the sheer wisdom that it embodies,” 

 

“Its a yam. With a face drawn on it. Poorly,” Hanzo stated bluntly, “And the only metaphor I see you trying to go for is that I'm ugly on the outside and sweet on the inside, is that what it is?”

The cyborg sat silently, folding his hands on the table, tilting his head some one way then the other. At one point he lifted a hand, looking like he was going to speak before falling quiet again. Hanzo just rolled his eyes, “Your lack of thought is sometimes baffling,”

“And that is why the Yamzo is a better brother than you,” Genji grumbled, looking away.

“You mean a better brother than you,” Hanzo replied, “He is a lot quieter, more solemn, better looking, perhaps I should adopt him,”

Genji was staring at him now, leaning forward, “You can't adopt a yam, Hanzo,”

“You were going to do it,” was the archers response as he picked up the yam, smoothing out his hair.

“It was a joke!” Genji retorted.

Hanzo only shrugged, examining Yamzo closer, “Ah well my new little brother Yamzo here, by the fire in his eyes, I can see he agrees he would be a better brother,”

Genji was on his feet, leaning over the table some, clearly ruffled now, “You can't replace me. I'm your brother and you are going to have to come to terms with that and-gahhh!”

Genji was yanked forward as Hanzo reached to pull him down as he got to his feet, smirking as he got his brother in a headlock, ignoring the string of swears sent his way as he started to rub the top of Genji's head just like he used to do when they were brothers, “Genji? It is possible to have two brothers and you'll always be my annoying brat of brother,”

“And you will always be the most awful person in the world!” Genji shouted, struggling to get out of the grip, “Let me go! I don't forgive you at all for this! Unhand me or I promise I am shaving you in your sleep again!”

Hanzo just gave a smirk. Genji had always hated the headlock head rub throughout his life. It had been a guarantee technique to make him cry when he was little and have him running away to their mother or father. A lot less tears and screams for their parents were involved now, but the results were the same. He let the ninja go who quickly moved away, shoulders tensed, “I knew you didn't forgive me entirely for some things,” Hanzo said quietly.

Genji was quiet, still fuming a bit before huffing, turning on his heels, “I forgive you for a lot of things but I can never forgive you for your head rubs like that! That is an unforgivable crime and for that, there is no forgiveness,”

Hanzo raised up Yamzo, giving a little shake, “Ah, but this little brother says there is. The key to forgiveness is in taking you to the park, the one reached by the number 42 bus with the tire swing and pushing you on it until you were too dizzy to walk straight,”

That caused Genji to pause, looking at the ground for a long while before he gave a soft laugh, “Yes, that always did earn you forgiveness for that,” he glanced up, “You still think you could manage that?”

For the first time since the revelation of Genji's survival, Hanzo gave a faint, almost honest smile, a touch bittersweet as he gave a nod, “Of course,”

 

Hanzo had seen the worse of humanity in himself, in his actions towards his brother when their hatred had run too hot for either of them to understand, but he could still remember those small times, of the small things that still meant so much and those small shows of the best of humanity he had also shown his brother. 

Hanzo looked down at Yamzo and gave a slight smile. 

Maybe he was, just possibly, getting a bit sweeter on the inside.


End file.
